Der Fall eines Droiden
Der Fall eines Droiden ist die sechste Episode aus der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars, die am 7. November 2008 auf dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender Cartoon Network und am 28. Dezember 2008 auf dem deutschen Privatsender ProSieben erstmals ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Episode spielt kurz nach dem Online-Comic The Fall of Falleen sowie gleichzeitig mit dem Roman Wilder Raum und wurde in den Roman Der Fall eines Droiden adaptiert. Ein Hörspiel, das auf den deutschsprachigen Tonspuren der Episode basiert, ist am 27. Mai 2011 veröffentlicht worden. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|[[Anakin Skywalker plant die Schlacht von Golm.]] Nach einer verheerenden Schlacht auf dem Planeten Falleen bleiben der Galaktischen Republik im Kampf gegen General Grievous und seine konföderierten Streitkräfte lediglich drei Jedi-Kreuzer unter dem Kommando von Anakin Skywalker an Bord der Resolute. Die zahlenmäßig weit unterlegenen republikanischen Schiffe haben sich hinter dem inneren Rand des Asteroidengürtel von Golm zurückgezogen. Obi-Wan Kenobi empfiehlt Anakin über eine HoloNet-Übermittlung die Anordnung eines Rückzuges, doch Anakin weigert sich, das System aufzugeben und Grievous abermals entwischen zu lassen. Auch Anakins Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, versucht ihren Meister umzustimmen, da sie einen weiteren Kampf für ein selbstmörderisches Unterfangen hält. Inzwischen ist es den Spionen der Konföderation gelungen, die Position der verbleibenden Schiffe der Republik zu lokalisieren, woraufhin Grievous direkt das Asteroidenfeld durchqueren möchte. Allerdings sind die Fregatten der ''Munificent''-Klasse zu sperrig, um das dichte Asteroidenfeld unbeschadet überstehen zu können. Da Grievous völlig auf die letzten republikanischen Schiffe fixiert ist und nicht mit einem Hinterhalt rechnet, konzentriert er die volle Energie seiner Schutzschilde auf die Vorderseite seiner Fregatten. Sollte es dennoch zu einem Gegenangriff von hinten kommen, so hofft Grievous auf die schützende Wirkung der Asteroiden. Anakin hat die Taktik des Droidengenerals vorhergesehen und schwärmt nun mit seiner Goldstaffel aus, um den separatistischen Fregatten in einem Frontalangriff zu begegnen, während im Vorfeld AT-TEs auf einem Asteroiden platziert wurden, die die Munificent-Fregatten von hinten attackieren sollen. Als General Grievous das Asteroidenfeld durchquert hat und die republikanischen Kreuzer angreift, schlägt Anakins Falle zu und durch das schutzlos ausgelieferte Heck werden die separatistischen Fregatten nacheinander zerstört. Rechtzeitig erreicht Grievous seinen Belbullab-22 Raumjäger, mit dem er zu fliehen versucht. Anakin entdeckt den Droidengeneral jedoch von seinem Jedi-Sternjäger aus und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Sowie Anakin sein Schiff beansprucht, um den in den Hyperraum fliehenden Grievous aufzuhalten, führt eine vorhergehende Beschädigung seines Jedi-Sternjägers zu einem Systemausfall, sodass Grievous abermals entwischt. miniatur|links|Anakin und [[Ahsoka Tano|Ahsoka an Bord der Vulture's Claw.]] Als Anakin in der medizinischen Station der Resolute wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht, erfährt er, dass er von Klon-Captain Rex aus dem Sternjäger-Wrack geborgen und gerettet wurde. Ahsoka richtet ihrem Meister zudem aus, dass Grievous zwar entkommen sei, doch dessen Flotte komplett zerstört worden wäre. Anakin erkundigt sich nach dem Verbleib seines Astromechdroiden R2-D2, doch Ahsoka berichtet – sehr zur Enttäuschung ihres Meisters –, dass dieser nicht gerettet werden konnte. In einem anschließenden Gespräch mit Obi-Wan zeigt sich Anakin sehr niedergeschlagen über den Verlust seiner geliebten Droideneinheit, sodass sein ehemaliger Meister ihn auch nicht mit der Tatsache trösten kann, dass R2-D2 nur ein Droide sei und er durch eine andere R2-Einheit ersetzt werden könne. Anakin gesteht, dass er R2-D2s Speicher nicht gelöscht habe und er ihn deshalb unbedingt bergen müsse. Obi-Wan ist erzürnt über Anakins Verhalten und prophezeit ein Schreckensszenario, sollten R2-D2 und die in ihm gespeicherten militärischen Informationen in die Hände der Konföderation fallen. Gemeinsam mit einem neuen Astromechdroiden, R3-S6, brechen Anakin und Ahsoka mit der Twilight nach Bothawui auf, um das Trümmerfeld nach R2-D2 abzusuchen. Sie bleiben jedoch zunächst erfolglos, da sich R2-D2 nicht mehr im Wrack von Anakins Sternjäger befindet. Wenige Augenblicke später entdecken die beiden den trandoshanischen Frachter Vulture's Claw, der verwertbaren Weltraumschrott von der Schlacht aufsammelt. In der Hoffnung, R2-D2 könne von dem Besitzer des Frachters aufgesammelt worden sein, statten sie diesem einen Besuch ab. Sie lernen den Trandoshaner Gha Nachkt kennen, dem sich Anakin und Ahsoka als Händler vorstellen, die sich für eine R2-Einheit interessieren. Nachkt gewährt den beiden Zutritt in sein Lager, wo Anakin tatsächlich die Pfeif- und Pieplaute von R2-D2 wahrnimmt. Als er R3-S6 anweist, eine weitere Tür zu öffnen, schaltet dieser versehentlich das Licht an und aktiviert eine Gruppe von Attentäterdroiden, die die beiden Jedi daraufhin in einen Kampf verwickeln. Während Anakin den neuen Droiden für ein Dummerchen hält, ist Ahsoka fest von dessen guten Absichten überzeugt. Schließlich verlassen die beiden Jedi die Vulture's Claw wieder, woraufhin Gha Nachkt Kontakt mit General Grievous aufnimmt und ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzt, die von ihm gesuchte R2-Einheit gefunden zu haben. Der Droidengeneral und der Schrotthändler wollen sich in Kürze treffen, damit Nachkt seinen Fund an die Konföderation weiterverkaufen kann. miniatur|Anakin und Ahsoka verteidigen sich gegen [[Kampfdroiden.]] Zurück auf der Resolute erhalten Anakin und Ahsoka einen neuen Auftrag. Agenten der Republik haben herausgefunden, dass Grievous über Möglichkeiten verfügt, republikanische HoloNet-Übermittlungen auszuspähen, und Anakin soll gemeinsam mit seiner Staffel die entsprechende Basis der Konföderation ausfindig machen und sie zerstören. Mit Ahsokas Fürsprache lässt sich Anakin darauf ein, R3-S6 eine zweite Chance zu geben und ihn als Astromechdroiden für seinen Jedi-Sternjäger einzusetzen. Während er und seine Staffelmitglieder nach der so genannten Skytop-Station fahnden, wird Anakin erneut schwer von R3-S6 enttäuscht, da dieser über den Jedi-Sternjäger eine Langstreckenhilferuf sendet und somit konföderierte Streitkräfte unter dem Kommando von General Grievous anlockt. Ahsoka Tano, die den Hilferuf ebenfalls empfangen hat, nimmt mit der Twilight die Verfolgung auf, um ihren Meister im Kampf gegen Grievous' Streitkräfte zu unterstützen. Anakin erreicht schließlich die Twilight, mit der er in den Hyperraum flüchten kann. Anakin ist verärgert über die Unfähigkeit R3-S6s und hofft, R2-D2 wieder zu finden. Dieser hat unterdessen an Bord der Vulture's Claw einen Fluchtversuch unternommen, der jedoch von Gha Nachkt vereitelt wurde. Dramatis personae *CC-7567 "Rex" *Grievous *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Gha Nachkt *R2-D2 *R3-S6 *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano Trivia Als Anakin und Ahsoka durch das Lager der Vulture's Claw gehen, blickt Ahsoka durch die Regale. Die Kameraperspektive wechselt auf die Ego-Perspektive, sodass man das sieht, was Ahsoka gerade erblickt. In einem der Regale liegt ein Droide Klasse Drei, der dieselbe goldene Hülle wie C-3PO hat. Weblinks * * * * * cs:Ztracený droid en:Downfall of a Droid es:Downfall of a Droid it:Downfall of a Droid ja:消えたドロイド nl:Downfall of a Droid no:Downfall of a Droid pt:Downfall of a Droid ru:Провал дроида Fall eines Droiden, Der 1.06 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen